Sacrifice
by whitem
Summary: What happens when one gives their life up for the other to live, yet that person does not accept their self-sacrifice? I know... cryptic summary. You'll have to read for details. One-shot


OK… I REALLY should be working on other things, but this was another idea I wanted to try out.

Pesky Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters depicted in this collection of words…

Sacrifice

Neither Kim nor Ron ever thought it would end like this, done in by a minor player in the villain world. The battle was epic, and the world was saved, but now it looked as if the two heroes weren't going to live to see the sunrise.

Kim's breathing was shallow and quick, her face clammy, and gaunt. Ron's injuries weren't quite as bad, but just as deadly. The two lay together on a cold, hard floor, their lives slowly ebbing away.

Ron pulled Kim into what he thought would be their last embrace, and something flashed in his mind's eye. He could save Kim! It would cost him his own life, but he could do it. He **would** do it.

Summoning within himself, Ron pulled an energy that was fused inside him down to his very DNA. It was "The Power of the Ancients" Sensei had once told him. It wasn't something to be taken lightly, and what he was about to do should only be done when it was a matter of life and death. And this situation now, was a matter of life. Kim's life.

The two had been able to move themselves together, and had been holding on to each other, waiting for the inevitable. Ron touched his forehead to Kim's, and placed his right hand over her heart.

His breathing began to slow, and Ron poured everything that he was… his life, his essence, into Kim. He also pulled from her as well. He pulled her injuries from her, the slight cold she had a few days ago… everything that would harm her, or keep her from living.

His lips moved as he chanted to himself. "My life to yours… I shall remove all that intends harm to you or your body. I remove sickness, I remove damage, and I shall take it upon myself so that you may live. You will not die, Kimberly Anne Possible."

A bluish-white glow started near his Chakra center, and moved along his arm, and pulsed at his hand as the power did his bidding. Kim's features began to look better, and her breathing started to return to normal. All damage within her body was starting to heal at a substantially accelerated pace.

"Yesss Kim… live…" He muttered again, and Kim's green eyes snapped open as she sucked in a life giving breath. She looked around with some confusion, and her eyes eventually landed on Ron. He had slid off to her side, and was now breathing very shallow, his face gaunt and drawn.

She knew immediately what had happened. Kim remembered the fight, and the damage that was done to both her and Ron. She remembered lying with him, waiting to die. She then remembered something infusing her with life, and pushing away the darkness that she had seen coming… a darkness that was ready to take away her young life. And she knew where it was coming from… **who** it was coming from.

"Ron!" She said, and pulled him up to a sitting position against the stone wall. "What have you done…" She looked him over, and saw that he had almost mirror images of her own injuries. Kim looked at herself, then back at Ron… correction, the injuries that she **used** to have.

"No Ron… You are not going to do this to me. You hear me?" Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "You will **not**… I repeat, **not** die on me!"

With a hand, Kim moved a lock of blond hair out of Ron's face, and she leaned forward as if to give him a kiss. Instead, she yelled at him.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! Don't you **dare** do this to me!" Her lower lip began to tremble at the thought of losing her friend, her partner… her love. He had saved her life one last time, but now he himself was dying. By now a torrent of tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I may be able to save the world, but who's going to save me? Who's going to save me…"

Kim then touched her forehead to Ron's, and took one of his hands in both of hers. She continued to speak in a voice shaking with emotion. "You will **not** sacrifice yourself for me. Your life is more important to me than my own. Take back your life."

At Kim's Chakra center, a reddish-white glow started to form. It traveled along her arms, and began to pulse around her hands as they still held onto Ron's. Her breathing was coming fast, and she continued to feed the life that Ron had given her back into him.

Ron's eyes suddenly snapped open, and they locked with Kim's green orbs. His voice was hard, and demanding. It was like Kim was hearing a completely different side to him. "Damnit Kim! **You** are the one who must live! Have a life… Make babies… it's… it's… how things are supposed to be." His eyes began to flutter, and his voice was sounding weak. "Heroes live. Sidekicks… buffoons… are the ones who are supposed to die. It's the order of the way things should be."

Kim's eyes bore deep into his soul as she looked at him with every ounce of feeling she had. She was so mad at him at this particular moment, but yet she had never felt so much love for anyone in the short span of her life.

For a brief moment, Ron's eyes mirrored her emotions, with just as much intensity. Each wanted the other to live so badly, that each of them were willing to give their own life so that the other may live.

The ancients that Sensei had spoken about had never in their immortal lives, ever heard of this happening before. Two strong willed individuals wished the other to live at the expense of their own lives. The power that Ronald Stoppable held inside him, had listened to his command, and healed the one he loved. It had performed as it had been instructed, and moved his life force into Kim, bringing her back from the brink of death. Now she was renouncing that life, and wanted to give it back.

The force of life started to move back into Ron, but he was stubborn. He then turned it back around, and tried to send it back into Kim. It was like a feedback loop. Each wanted the other to live at the expense of their own life.

As with the Law of Conservation of Energy, so was the law of Life. It is neither created or destroyed, only moved, or changed. In order for both to live, energy must be taken from a third. As a result of these… conditions, both Kim and Ron were alive, yet not. One life force was in essence trying to keep two alive.

…x x x x…

Wade knew something wasn't right. He hadn't heard from Kim and Ron after their mission, and he was worried. So he called GJ, and asked that a small detachment be sent to their last known coordinates.

When the team arrived, of course being led by one William I. Du, they weren't at all prepared for what they found. One figure was hunched over the other, shoulders heaving as sobs could be heard, and the occasional mumbled voice.

At the sound of the approaching group, the one crying figure looked up with sad eyes that were red from crying for the last 15 minutes. Will Du silently offered his hand to help the lone survivor stand, but they refused.

'We need to get both of you home." Will said quietly, trying to be as respectful as he could. Despite their past dealings, the last thing he wanted to see was one of Team Possible… dead.

While loading the body onto their transport, the other would not let go of the limp and cold hand of their partner. As the VTOL began to ascend, Will just had to ask one question.

"What happened?"

Haunted eyes looked at Will, and the voice gave a single word as an answer.

"Sacrifice."

The End…

* * *

Yes, I left the ending open on purpose. You, the reader, must finish this for yourself. Who do you think would be the one to win the battle of wills?

Just trying to make y'all think a bit. After all, that's why we are here… Right?


End file.
